


Redbeard

by guineamania



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Through Redbeard's Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redbeard would always be there for his tiny Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redbeard

Redbeard was getting old but he would not let that get in the way for protecting his tiny owner. He had been there all the way through little Sherlock’s life. He had watched and encouraged as the boy took his first steps and joined in the excitement when his first word had been uttered. However as Sherlock got older, the family dog wasn’t needed in his life anymore. Redbeard blamed Mycroft; the older Holmes brother had never liked him and was slowly becoming a stronger influence over his Sherlock. It was all about competing with each other now and even the dog could see it wasn’t going to end well. Mycroft had a superiority complex a mile wide and he was dragging Sherlock along for the ride. It didn’t help that Sherlock wasn’t the best at making friends and Mycroft took advantage of that. Soon the situation would explode and Redbeard would be there to pick up the pieces. Sherlock wasn’t the little child he used to be but that didn’t mean he didn’t need a little furry support, no matter how much he tried to deny it. However as long as he was able to, Redbeard would protect Sherlock, even if it was from his own family. Or his own mind.


End file.
